


if you're scared (take my hand)

by princess_prince



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Sighting of RFA members, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies, Sharkboy and Lavagirl, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_prince/pseuds/princess_prince
Summary: [707] has updated his status.“pretty lucky how many scary moments there are in sharkboy and lavagirl”Seven and Yoosung watch a movie.





	

_Hey hey! ;P_

Yoosung looks down when he feels his phone buzzing and smiles when he sees a text from Seven. And as luck would have it, he's just logging off LOLOL anyways.

_Hey seven ^^ whatcha doing?_

_Work work work._  A sad emoji. _Will u come hang out w/me tonight to distract me?_

Hm...does he have homework due tomorrow? He honestly can’t remember. Yoosung eyes his backpack, abandoned at the foot of the bed. His books and notes are in there, and surely somewhere information about what’s due for his classes, but...god, it’s just so much harder to focus nowadays.

Screw it. Why not?

_Haha okay. :D what do you wanna do? Play games?_

Playing games is usually what they do when together. Friends who play together, stay together, after all...and Seven is one of few friends he knows in real life. Yoosung sighs - why is his social life so depressing? - but then another text appears on his screen.

_nah u play enough as it is lolololol thought we could watch a movie_

_What movie?_

_the great american classic...an iconic masterpiece...drumroll pls...SHARKBOY AND LAVA GIRL!!!_

_What -_-_

_do not mock sharkboy and lava girl!_ Seven sends a picture of the characters. The costumes look silly, but the designs seem creative. They look pretty childish, though. Yoosung himself is, well, also pretty childish but watching an actual kids’ movie seems a bit…

He tells Seven this.

 _sharkboy and lava girl are fun for all ages :P,_ texts Seven. _trust in my sage wisdom, o young grasshopper._

 _Im not that much younger than you >:P, _ responds Yoosung. _But okay fine ill watch it with u._ It’s not like he has anything better to do? And he likes hanging out with Seven. Chances are Seven will share some of his impossible supply of Honey Buddha Chips.

Seven has just texted back. _Yay!_ Victorious emoji.

Yoosung laughs in spite of himself, and then sees another text from Seven.

 _i’ll let u hold my hand during the scary parts._ Now there’s a winky emoji...what?

_The scary parts. Of sharkboy and lava girl? How can a kids’ movie be scary;;_

_youll see >:D _

Oh, Seven. Yoosung really doesn’t get him sometimes…

He hopes the movie isn’t actually scary. But then, why would it be? No _way_ does he have anything to worry about. And anyways, he should clean up and shower before heading over to Seven’s, so there’s no time to wonder about it.

~

Yoosung ends up arriving at Seven’s around 6:00pm. He hesitates by the door and wonders if Seven will remember to open the door for him this time. Maybe he should just see if he’s logged onto the RFA messenger? He reaches into his pocket for his phone.

The door swings open.

“Hi, honey, welcome home!” says Seven with a big grin and a wink. Yoosung smiles back weakly, his pulse fluttering. The door opening suddenly like that really must have startled him...probably.

“Hey, Seven. You said you wanted to watch a movie, right?” _A kids’ movie_ , he doesn’t add. Hey, maybe after the movie they can play LOLOL together and eat Honey Buddha chips.

“Ah, but of course! The great American masterpiece, Sharkboy and Lavagirl! I’ve got it all set up, so come on in!” Seven beckons him inside, so Yoosung follows.

Seven’s living space is actually surprisingly clean for once. Maybe Seven has just done laundry, because the perpetual pair of pants is even gone from the middle of the floor. Yoosung walks to the couch and sits down.

“Want any Dr. Pepper?” Seven calls from the kitchen area. From the sound of it, he’s rustling around in one of the many boxes of Honey Buddha chips he has stuffed into various cupboards.

“I’m good, thanks,” responds Yoosung. Seven tosses him a bag of chips as he emerges from the kitchen and then hops over the back of the couch. He has dark circles under his eyes, Yoosung notices. He looks...well, as good as Seven ever looks, but tired. Suddenly Yoosung wants to give him a hug and that’s totally not normal, right? Yoosung quickly looks back to the TV so he won’t be noticed staring. There! The movie’s starting. Everything’s totally normal. Narration in English about dreams. Sharkboy’s origin story. Wow, those sharks are really fake looking.

Seven reaches out and takes his hand.

“Wha-?” Yoosung nearly pulls away, but manages not to.

Seven smiles at him, a more sincere-seeming smile than his usual one. “I told you I’d hold your hand during the scary parts, didn’t I?”

Yoosung stares at him. “But...what’s scary about this? It’s just a boy and some fake sharks?”

“The scariest part of this movie is how fake the CGI looks,” says Seven. It sounds like a super fake excuse, but…

Okay, so Seven’s hand feels nice around his. Whatever.

Over the next half hour, Seven keeps pointing out “scary” parts of the movie as reasons why they should hold hands. Everything about the sharks in Sharkboy’s backstory. Sharkboy’s menacing stare when he meets Max. Max’s parents' obvious imminent divorce. The very concept of not being able to go to Planet Drool because of school (“Same,” sighs Yoosung). The fact that Max lives right across the street from school but doesn’t think to run home when he’s being chased by bullies on the playground. Linus’ over-the-top “I did NOT!”

“Imagine Zen in this movie,” says Yoosung next time Sharkboy shows up, overcome by a mental image of Zen in shark fins.

Seven has to pause the movie because he’s laughing too hard. At some point over the past half hour or so, the two of them have gone to being separated by a two-foot buffer zone to sitting shoulder to shoulder. Yoosung can feel Seven's laughter as well as hear it. His stomach twists, but not...unpleasantly.

Yoosung doesn’t even think what he said is that funny, but something about Seven’s little helpless gasps of laughter just...make him want to laugh, too.

“That was so funny, Yoosung,” Seven pants finally. He chuckles one more time. “Thank you,” he says, and hugs Yoosung as if out of gratitude. “I haven’t laughed so hard in ages.”

“Heh...no problem.”

Yoosung hopes he sounds normal, and that he’s imagining how high-pitched and breathy he sounds. What he knows he _isn’t_ imagining is Seven’s arms around him, Seven’s chin resting on his shoulder, Seven everywhere. He’s never noticed before, but Seven has a scent and it’s - really nice? Really, really nice. He doesn’t know what to do, so he rests his hands on top of Seven’s. Seven laces their fingers together. Oh. Okay.

Onscreen, Sharkboy is yelling at Max for forgetting about his dream superpowers. Offscreen, Seven’s breath is tickling his ear. Sharkboy just did a really unnecessary flip. And Lavagirl is on fire, as seems to be very usual for her.

Honestly, Yoosung isn’t paying much attention to the movie.

“You know what the scariest part of this movie is?” asks Seven.

“What?”

For some reason his heart is beating fast again.

“Thinking how sad I’d be...in a life without my boy Yoosung.”

Yoosung twists to look at Seven, because maybe he’s joking? But no...he’s looking right at Yoosung, into him, and his eyes are serious and so, so golden…

“No wonder you haven’t been scared this whole movie, then,” Yoosung says, heart in his throat, “because that’s a fear that won’t ever come true.”

There’s a moment that seems endless where they’re just looking at each other, and then Yoosung _knows_. He knows.

He kisses Seven.

Honestly, it’s a bit awkward, at first - their noses get in the way, and all. But then, after that, it’s just...it’s nice.

Kissing Seven kind of takes his breath away. Weird. Not something he thought he’d ever think.

Yoosung pulls back and looks at Seven. His mouth feels slick and he’s definitely blushing. Seven is looking at him with a very serious, almost forlorn look on his face.

“Are you okay…?” _Was I okay? Was I any good?_

Seven sighs a tiny sigh. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” he says. “I’m no good for you...for anyone. But I wanted to, you know. Just once! Seven kisses the handsome gamer boy Yoosung!”

Yoosung frowns at him. “It doesn’t have to be just once,” he says. Now he’s scared again, but...no way would Seven kiss him like this and then reject him, right?...Right? “I mean,” he says, “I think - I like you. I like...this. And if you like me too, then…”

“I don’t deserve you.” Seven runs his fingers through Yoosung’s hair and he cannot help but lean into the touch. “Cutie.”

“You’re actually pretty clueless sometimes for someone so smart.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

Yoosung presses a fierce, brief kiss to Seven’s mouth. “I may not be doing great in college,” he says, and kisses Seven’s jaw, “but even I know that you can’t let something like fear control you.”

“You really are smart,” says Seven, smiling. Yoosung catches his smile with a kiss and feels Seven grins against his lips before returning to kissing him.

In front of them, forgotten, Sharkboy and Lavagirl walk along a sunny beach, holding hands.

~

Later that evening, the RFA members receive a fairly shocking photo. It’s one of Seven’s rare selfies - featuring him kissing the cheek of a widely-grinning Yoosung wearing his iconic oversized hoodie.

 _What~? How close are you two?_  demands Zen.

 _Is that what I think…?_ Jaehee punctuates her question with a shocked emoji.

Jumin simply sends a blurry photo of Elizabeth 3rd.

 _Congratulations, you two!_  says MC. _I’m really happy for you._

_lolol we’re happy too_

_Im coming over to your house way more often from now on~!_ Starry-eyed emoji.

_lolol id be disappointed if you didnt._

[Yoosung★] has updated his status.

“Be my player 2?”

[707] has updated his status.

“pretty lucky how many scary moments there are in sharkboy and lavagirl”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks co much for taking the time to read this little fic! I had a blast writing it, tbh. If you have any comments or feedback I would really love to hear it and if you want to find me on tumblr, I exist both at yoosungseven (where this fic is posted on tumblr) and thegayraven (my personal blog!). have a lovely day and stay hydrated!!!


End file.
